gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oyashima
Oyashima is a national confederation that unites Oyashiman Archipelago together under a communal government and ethnicity. It is a very volcanic region, laying along a major fault line. Demographics Oyashima is one of the only places on Gern to have a large population of the elusive Vanaran race. Approximately 15% of the population is Vanaran, and very few of them leave the islands. The rest of the population is 80% human, , and 5% elves who have migrated to the islands from the Silver Tree Forest for an insight into one of the most unique and unusual cultures in Gernon. Major Locations Tsui and Ran: The two largest islands on the archipelago. Tsui is in the west, and Ran is in the east. Mount Naruhito: A Volcanic mountain that has lain dorment for several centuries, and is one of the highest points on Gern outside of the mountain ranges. Akihito: The Capital of Oyashima. One of the longest continually habited places in or around Gernon, with signs of habitation from before 1300 b.s.r. Overlooked by Mount Naruhito. It is located on the island of Tsui. The Michiko jungles: An assortment of major tropical rainforest that exists across the islands and hosts some of the oddest fauna (including monsters) seen by any race. Masako: One of the only large islands in the archipelago to not bow to rule from Akihito, this island lies to the northeast part of the archipelago, and is fiercely independent. They are known for their incredibly skilled production of dyes and oil from plants endemic to their island. Resources Oyashima produces many finished products that are coveted across the continent, including fine porcelain, bamboo products, are mass producers of gunpowder. Natural resources found on the island are large deposits of coal, sulfer, helium and hydrogen gasses, obsidian, and the alum deposits required for fixing dyes. Culture and Religion The Oyashiman people are more similar to each other than beings of their own race that live on Gernon. They are an ancient people that believe greatly in the importance of family and law, but also give great importance to the importance of personal pleasure and the pursuit of the perfect self. They are one of the only places you will find people with a shrine to both Abadar the god of Law, and Cayden Cailean the god of drinking and freedom. Oyashimans are principally Mainline Polytheists, the major gods worshipped in Oyashima are Abadar, Gozreh, and Irori. Irori is worshipped more than any god on Oyashima due to being the ancestor of the line of oyashiman emperors. Politics The nation has been ruled by a continual line of kings from the dawn of the civilization over 2000 years b.s.r. The current king is King Komei. It is also acceptable to call him Emperor Komei. He has total control over all oyashiman islands, direct control over the military generals, and controls cultural laws. He has many concubines and wives, so many of the elite of Oyashiman society are his children or in-laws. Category:Geography Category:Nations